


A Little Help

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Susurrus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dark Character, Gen, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Magic, Plots and Plans, Prompt Fic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks the twins for a favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Daily challenge for 7/22, "Finagle."

"Oh, Fred," Harry said as the twins rose from the table. Most of the Order members had already left for the day, but Remus was still nursing his coffee and Molly was cleaning up. The twins froze, eyeing the younger boy.

"Yes?" Fred asked.

"Could you possibly help with some of my summer homework?" Harry asked innocently. "I'm having a little trouble with some of the charms, and I think they're like some of the ones you use in the Wheezes."

George's eyes quickly flicked to his mother, knowing that the shop was still a sore point with her, but she was ignoring them at the moment. "Sure, Harry, come on up to our room!" he said brightly.

"Thanks!" Hopping up and slipping his plate onto the counter by the sink, Harry quickly followed the twins up the stairs.

As soon as they were in the duo's room, and Fred had locked the door, they both turned to the boy-who-lived. His innocent smile had been replaced with a smirk, which they echoed. "So, my Lord," George began, "what did you actually need?"

"Well, with the end of the school year approaching, Lord Voldemort and I need to stage some large attack, to keep Dumbledore and the others from getting suspicious."

The twins nodded. Every year of Harry's Hogwarts career there had been some kind of major blowout right after exams.

"You two were interested in opening a second shop in Hogsmeade, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but we weren't going to do it until the summer," George replied. "That way we'd have a little time to get settled before next school year. With exams so close, we didn't think students would be much up for the last Hogsmeade weekend anyway."

Harry considered that for a moment. Those were excellent points, but it would put a damper in his plans. "Could you perhaps _arrange_ to be in town on a certain weekend?" he pondered.

Fred nodded. "Of course. I'm sure we can finagle something."

"We could look for a space," George added.

"Yeah!" Fred grinned. "We were going to wait until the beginning of the summer, but I'm sure we can contact a real estate agent now, and set something up for that weekend."

"Excellent." Harry's smirk was back. "Then you will be in the first wave of defense for the town. You might even manage to be the ones who summon Dumbledore and the Order to the scene."

Fred and George nodded, smirking slightly as well. "Of course, My Lord." They had no idea why their help would be needed in Hogsmeade, at least, on the light side, but they knew better than to question Harry. He always had something up his sleeve, and figuring out what was half of the fun for the twins.

"Good." Harry's smirk faded, replaced by an innocent smile. "Now show me how to do the whispering charm?" he pleaded.


End file.
